majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Hideo Kuki
"I do not like ruling by force. I shall use my virtue and the open market to have people live in prosperity." |- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B ' |- |'Birthday: August 7' |- |'Sign: Leo' |- | {C}Kuki Hideo (九鬼 英雄) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!. Hideo Kuki is the middle sibling of the Kuki Family. |} Kuki Hideo (九鬼 英雄) '''is a student of Kawakami Academy and the class rep of class 2-S. Oshitari Azumi is his personal maid, and she always follows every order Hideo give to her. Hideo has two sisters, an older sister (Kuki Ageha), and a younger sister (Kuki Monshiro). He is also the son of Mikado 'Emperor' Kuki and Kuki Tsubone. Hideo believes he is going to be the future ruler of the world since he is superior to the rest of the people for being a member of the Kuki Family. Hideo has a crush on Kawakami Kazuko. He fell in love with Kazuko's attitude of always trying to surpass her previous self and her will to never give up. He is the one who created Cookie and gave it to Kazuko. He has only recognized Touma Aoi as his equal because his intellect is on an equal level with him. Because of this, he also considers him a friend and listens to what he has to say. He also tends to argue with the members of Kazama Family when they are too friendly with Kazuko, or when they interrupt his attempt to talk with Kazuko. He also has a bit of a rivalry with Kazama Shouichi. Nevertheless, he has helped them out on certain occasions and was crucial to rescuing them in the story route in the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. Appearance Hideo has yellow eyes, and short spiky grey hair. He has a scar on his forehead, something all members of the Kuki Family have in common. Hideo doesn't wear the Academy uniform, preferring to wear his Yellow/gold high-class tuxedo. He also has pale skin. In Azumi's route, after a 7 year time-skip, his appearance didn't change, though he wears a brown tuxedo. Personality Like his other Kuki family members, he has an amazing charisma and leadership qualities. So much that he was chosen as the general during the East-West exchange war and has some remarkably leadership and could boost the morale for the whole 2nd year group. Even though he thinks of himself as superior than his peers due to his Kuki-blood, he still respects those who he considers his equal like Aoi Touma. Those who are nice to Monshiro are also his favorite as shown during her route when Yamato became a butler of the Kuki corporation and started a relationship with her. Hideo almost couldn't wait to be called Onii-Chan (Big Brother) by Yamato. He is very respected both in school and among his servants, especially his personal servant Azumi. It has also been shown that when it comes to love, he is very sharp and knowledgeable as shown during Azumi's Route when he noticed her feelings for Yamato. In all medias, he is shown to be very faithful to the ones he loves. Abilities and Skills As a Kuki, he has many talents both physically and mentally. Because of this, he is one of the most high ranked students in the elite S-classes of Kawakami Academy. Back when he was young, he was also considered to be a talented pitcher, but had to give up because of his shoulder injury. In the Kuki corporation, he has a strict schedule where he has to go for business, training for both his brains and muscles. Also he has a lot of natural charisma like the other Kuki siblings as shown where he is both respected by his butlers and maids and as well as the students at school. It went so far that Hideo was chosen as the general for the East-West exchange war during the Common Route in Majikoi S. It should also be noted that he has some strong endurance as shown in the great Kawakami war where he was still standing, even after getting hit by Miyako's arrows. Also during the Story Route in the original Majikoi, he could still stand after being beaten hard by Inoue Jun. '''Martial arts expert: In Tsubame's Route, he has been shown to be skilled in Chinese Kempo as seen when he defeated a karate expert. Also, Yamato commented during Momoyo's Route that ordinary people won't be able to defeat him that easily. High Intelligence: '''Being one of the students of the S-class, he is considered to be one of the smartest at school so far that in exams he always ends up second place after Touma Aoi. This is a remarkable feat since he has to combine his studies with work at the Kuki Corporation and training at home. Trivia *According to Hideo, he originally wanted to be a baseball pitcher as a child. But due to injuries he received from a terrorist attack, he had to give up his dream. Him surviving that experience was the reason Azumi wanted to serve Hideo and the Kuki family. *In Kazuko's route, Kazuko has said that she respects Hideo the most, despite the fact she rejects his advances. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Hideo is ranked #10. In the original ''Majikoi!' popularity poll of the male characters, he was ranked #5. *During Chris's route, during the athletics' festival, Hideo takes off his loincloth to show how "manly" he was, in a swimsuit competition against Shimazu Gakuto. It's then mentioned that Hideo's penis is 25 cm long, forcing Gakuto to forfeit since his "bazooka" couldn't compete against a "nuclear warhead". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:2-S Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Kuki Family Member Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai